


Don't Quit Your Daydream

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: A collection of mostly lighthearted Vandermarin one-shots. In other words, the little daydreams I have about those two every now and then.





	1. Balance

**Author's Note:**

> As many of you may know, Janel Parrish sells shirts, pins, mugs and cute little notebooks online with "don't quit your daydream" printed on them. It's a beautiful motivational quote and I can't help thinking of Mona whenever I see it written somewhere; that is, my Mona, or the Mona of all hardcore Vandermarin shippers; the one who has always been in love with Hanna and has never given up on her. 
> 
> Now, about this little collection: it has no chronological order whatsoever, the points of view will alternate sometimes from story to story and prompts are always welcome :)

   The sunlight tickled Mona’s closed eyelids, forcing her to open them. Her eyes soon focused on one of the windows of the honeymoon suite and she smiled, shifting ever so slightly in bed. It was a beautiful morning, indeed.

   Mona held out her left arm and stared at the golden ring around her fourth finger. The grin grew wider across her face. She had missed looking at her wedding ring, even though she had slept only four hours or so.

   She didn’t feel the weight of the tiny metal piece anymore; actually, she hadn’t felt its weight before, either. It was like she had been born with a few grams less than she was supposed to, and that ring gave her the exact balance she had been looking for her entire life. It was like it was part of her flesh.

   She hummed in pure delight as she felt Hanna’s arms wrapping themselves more tightly around her.

\- Good morning, wifey – the blonde murmured in the most adorable sleepily tone.

   Mona closed her eyes once more and let herself melt completely inside that embrace.

\- Say it again – she whispered, never able to stop grinning.

   Hanna nibbled Mona’s right earlobe and her lips lingered in that area, wandering from Mona’s cheek to the side of the brunette’s neck.

\- Good morning, wifey – she repeated, a bit slowly.

   Mona reached for Hanna’s hands on her waist and felt another wave of bliss, in all its glory, going through her as she touched the same ring on the blonde’s left fourth finger.

\- Last time, I promise.

   Hanna chuckled behind her.

\- You’ll get sick of that word, sooner or later.

   Mona turned around to face Hanna and wrap her own arms around the girl’s waist.

\- I’d present you scientific arguments as to why that will never happen, but it’s too early for that. Maybe after breakfast.

   Hanna mirrored Mona’s playful smirk and leaned in to kiss her. There is no such thing as too early for _that_ , Mona thought.

\- Do you believe in fate? – Mona asked after Hanna pulled slightly away, gently stroking the blonde’s right forearm and realizing that they had never had that specific conversation before.

\- No – Hanna responded, serenely and without taking much time to think. – I believe that the universe gives us oportunities. We can either take them or let them go. I know I’ve let you go quite a few times but fortunately the universe realized I’m kinda slow so it kept sending you back to me, in the most unthinkable moments, until I finally grabbed you. And this time I won’t let you go.

   By the time Hanna concluded, Mona had tears in her eyes. It was impossible for her mind not to flash back to the reception.

   Hanna had asked, in advance, if she could choose their wedding song and keep it a secret until the actual moment of their first dance. Mona had gladly agreed, because she thought that there was literally no song, no poem, no set of lyrics that could capture the depth of her feelings towards Hanna, so she would’ve been useless at the job.

  To her surprise, Hanna had chosen _Let Her Go_ , by The Passenger, to be the first song they danced to as a legally wedded couple and, as the first few guitar chords sounded across that salon, Mona didn’t know who she was anymore. The only thing she knew was that she was being transported to Hanna’s mindset. During that song, as she was moving slowly to the beat, glued to her wife and feeling the lightness of her summery white dress against her own skin, Mona understood perfectly how Hanna felt about only learning she loved her after losing her, several times.

   Now, allowing Hanna’s clever explanation to sink in and being the one to kiss her, Mona was realizing, again, how different they both were and how beautiful those differences made them.

\- You believe in fate, don’t you? – Hanna assumed as she pulled slightly away again, with a wise half smile.

\- I do, baby – Mona confirmed, ever so gently tracing the outline of Hanna’s right ear with her thumb.

   The truth was that the fact that Mona had been able to marry her middle school sweetheart in a place like The Dillingham Ranch – where she used to go horseback riding as a kid every time she visited her grandparents in Oahu –, after _all_ that the two of them had been through, _made_ her believe in a higher power; higher than the actual universe, that is.

   She had absolutely no option but to feel in her core that every single step she had previously taken brought her to Hanna, her actual happy ending.

\- I mean, honestly – Mona continued, softly –, the first thing I do when I wake up nowadays is to make up gods just so I can thank them for finally having you.


	2. Play me something

  As Hanna and Mona were walking from school to the blonde’s house, at an unhurried pace, they passed by a small music store.

   Mona, who was still wearing her light pink sweater even though it was a pretty warm afternoon, silently stopped to look inside the charming establishment through the glass.

   Hanna smiled as she noticed what was catching Mona’s attention; a black grand piano.

\- Do you wanna go inside? – she suggested, as if she knew exactly what the smaller girl was thinking.

   Mona turned her head to Hanna and smiled as well, thankfully.

   As soon as they stepped in, a man kindly asked if they needed any help.

\- We’re just gonna take at look at the pianos – Mona said, timidly, glancing at the employee’s eyes just barely.

\- Help yourselves – he encouraged them with a brief nod, going behind the counter once again.

   Mona touched the side of the majestic wooden instrument tentatively, but in a discrete awe at the same time; her lips were slightly curved up still. The girl had an electric keyboard in her bedroom, Hanna remembered, but it obviously didn’t compare to what she had her moony eyes on at the moment.

\- Play me something – Hanna asked in one rapid outtake of breath, somehow knowing just how itching Mona’s fingers were to fit in between those keys.

   The brunette bit on her bottom lip and looked over her shoulder to the man behind the counter, who was busy going through some papers.

\- Seventeen thousand dollars – Hanna informed, taking the tiny price tag between her thumb and forefinger for a second. – It’s only fair that the customers get to give it a “test drive”.  

    Mona let out a brief laugh, lowering her head adorably, and caved, sitting on the upholstered bench. Hanna could see that she was blushing.

\- What do you want me to play?

   Hanna shrugged.

\- Anything in the world that you want to – she stated before she could actually stop to choose her words.

   Mona stared softly at Hanna for a moment, as if silently thanking her best friend for the appreciation. Then, she cracked only the knuckles of her thumbs and positioned her hands over the center of the keyboard.

   Hanna recognized the first few notes of Only Hope, from A Walk to Remember, immediately and prepared herself to be amazed.

   Mona played with such confidence; something that Hanna rarely saw in her. The brunette’s fingers moved precisely across the keyboard and suddenly it was like she was much older than fifteen.

   By the time Mona reached the chorus of the song, it was like she was home. She seemingly didn’t care about being loud or about being watched by someone besides Hanna, and that moved the blonde in a way that she couldn’t possibly describe.

   Mona grinned to herself as she hit the last pair of octaves with both of her hands.   

\- That was fun – she acknowledged, letting her palms rest on her lap.

\- And the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard – Hanna sat down beside Mona without asking for the girl’s permission; her voice was practically a whisper, even though she was feeling like they were alone in that place as well. She was so much more than simply amazed. She was bewildered and warm on the inside as she had never been before.

   Mona stared at Hanna again, now as if she didn’t expect that much appreciation, but then she smiled and sheepishly rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

\- I’m glad you think so – her fingers brushed intentionally against Hanna’s and, with that, the blonde heard the second half of the sentence in her head; _because I played it thinking about you._

   Hanna tried to breathe through the hammering of her heart. She glanced at Mona’s sweet figure and couldn’t help but put one arm around her. God, she was so similar to Jamie Sullivan in the movie; with her adorable shyness, her too often judged life style and, mostly, her underrated beauty.

\- May I kiss you? – Hanna asked, not realizing at first that it was an actual line from the movie.

   Mona slowly raised her head from Hanna’s shoulder. The look in her eyes said that she wasn’t exactly surprised with the question, mainly apprehensive. It also said that she longed for that kiss just as much as Hanna.

\- I might be bad at it – she said, as if they were recreating Landon and Jamie’s first kiss scene.

   Hanna smiled, a bit more confident, and cupped one side of Mona’s face.

\- It’s not possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was another little tribute to Janel Parrish, because she recently played Jamie in A Walk to Remember, The Unauthorized Musical (and her version of Only Hope is everything to me).


	3. Compensation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of the "what would happen on Vandermarin's wedding day?" series.

   Ultimate, by Lindsey Lohan, started playing right after Let Her Go, and Hanna rapidly got rid of her tears and started jumping to the way more animated beat.

   Of course that song had to be on their wedding playlist. Freaky Friday had been part of their lives as teenagers. Besides, if Hanna switched the word _guy_ in that song for _girl_ in her mind, it became a song almost especially made for her and Mona – the lines _You’ve been right in front of me; everything I need, why didn’t I see?_ were a perfect example.

   In the middle of Lindsey Lohan’s electric guitar solo, Hanna kicked off her shoes. She had been wearing flats ever since before the cerimony but, even though it was comfortable enough dancing in them, she wanted to feel as free as she could possibly feel.

   She and Mona began singing to each other at one point during the song, totally out of key, although radiating nothing but pure bliss.

   The guests around them on the dance floor started clapping once the song was over. Hanna heard Alison scream, cheerfully, somewhere near them as she pulled Mona closer.

   They both stepped off the dance floor with an arm wrapped around each other, stumbling a little as they laughed, although they weren’t drunk at all yet. However, the sight of a man pacing slowly towards them made them freeze in place for a moment. Hanna felt something twitch in her stomach.

\- I’ll leave you guys to it – Mona said softly before giving Hanna a brief kiss and walking towards the tables.

   Part of Hanna wanted to not allow Mona to leave her side, but she took a deep breath instead and started moving in the man’s direction.

\- Dad – she said in the same softness once the two of them were face to face, but didn’t smile.

   Tom Marin’s lips, on the other hand, curved into a grin, almost as if he couldn’t help it. He definitely looked older. The expression lines around his eyes were more evident and Hanna noticed that he had started to lose his hair. Actually, he seemed somewhat tired. He was in a suit that wasn’t as tidy as the ones he used to wear years ago, but maybe that was because he had to book a last minute flight to Hawaii. After all, Hanna had decided to invite him early that morning.

\- Jesus, Hanna – he ventured taking one more step closer to her. – When your mother told me this was gonna happen, I had no doubt that you’d look gorgeous, but… _wow_.

   Hanna gave him a small smile, but it was mainly a sad one.

\- I mean, look at you – he added. – All grown up. Graduated from NYU. And now a bride. I’m so proud of you.

   _The only ones entitled to be proud of me are the ones who were around and have something to do with my development,_ Hanna inevitably thought, but didn’t say it because Tom seemed slightly teary-eyed.

\- Thank you – she replied instead, cordially. – And I heard about the break-up. I’m sorry.

   It was actually one of the reasons why Hanna had felt like inviting him, if not the main reason. For a fraction of a second, she had imagined him all alone while his only daughter was getting married, and she had felt terribly sorry for him.

   Tom subtly shrugged.

\- It happens in the best families, right? – he met Hanna’s eyes.

   Hanna tried to ignore the sudden jealousy that hit her with no previous warning. Hearing  her father adress Isabel and Kate as _family_ , with that much affection in his tone, would never stop being uncomfortable to her.

\- I guess – she murmured, looking down at her bare feet for a second.

   _Maybe there is a part of me that wants him to be the kind of father who tells his daughter how gorgeous she is on her wedding day,_ Hanna considered, _maybe I miss the father he has never truly been._

\- So – Tom began again, as if he didn’t want the conversation to die just yet –, I didn’t have time to actually get you guys anything, but I can write you a check.

   And there it was. The confirmation that Hanna needed to realize that she in fact didn’t miss _anything_  about that man; not even what he could’ve been, because she simply didn’t see him being different in any way.

\- Don’t – she repelled him in a low and slightly bitter voice as he was already reaching the pocket inside his jacket. – Seriously, don’t even bother.

\- Okay – Tom nodded, most likely in realization of the not very nice memories inside her daughter’s mind at the moment.

   Hanna pushed down the repulse that was starting to sit in her stomach as she unconsciously thought about how superficial her relationship with her father had always been. He wouldn’t have an effect on her, though; not on _that_ day.

\- Do you wanna sit for a while? – she asked after swallowing hard, going back to her cordial tone – Get a drink?

\- Maybe – he gave Hanna a soft smile and then Mona caught his attention for a second –, but, first, tell me about her. I mean, I know bits and pieces about your guys’ history, most of them thanks to your mother. The parties with probably a lot of boys. The occasional shoplifting. But those are obviously not the whole thing. So, can you fill me in a little? How did it come to be what it is now?

   Hanna smiled as well, involuntarily, not looking anywhere in particular. She knew she didn’t owe her father the slightest explanation of anything, but she couldn’t help blushing. She would chitchat about Mona with a hot-dog vender if they asked. After all, she always enjoyed the unique feeling she had every time she would tell someone her and Mona’s journey without revealing too much.

\- I’ve always loved her – Hanna told him. – Not in the same way I do now, but, in the end of the day, it has always been love. But that love started growing, given the time, in a way that I never thought love could grow – she glanced at Mona for a moment, who was seated at a table next to her mother and her grandmother. The girl had a childlike grin on her face, as if she was telling the older women how amazing that day was making her feel. – And now I can’t imagine living without her.

   Tom breathed in carefully.

\- I wish I had been around to witness that evolution.

  Hanna gave him a neutral look, and for once she was not feeling a thing. No anger, no ache, no need of any kind in regards of him as the father he should’ve been.

\- I wish it, too – she said, her tone light. – It was fucking beautiful. Everyone should be able to witness a thing like that once in a while so that they can have their faith in humanity restored.

   It seemed as if Tom wanted to say an _I’m sorry_ , but he probably realized that Hanna wouldn’t have anything to reply to that, so he didn’t say it.

\- Can I give you a hug? – he asked instead.

   Silently and without even nodding, Hanna stepped closer to her father until his arms surrounded her. Nothing came to her mind once she breathed him in. He felt cold against her and she felt herself cold against him. She knew, because of that lack of warmth, that no bonds tied them together anymore, which was virtually sad to think about.

\- I wish you a lifetime of happiness, sweetheart – he said, still holding her.

\- Thank you – Hanna whispered with her chin on his shoulder, as thankful as she would be if a stranger said those exact same words to her.

\- And thank _you_ for the invite – he held her hands for a moment once they pulled away. – I was really glad when you called me.

   Hanna was quiet for a second. It was predictable that he was waiting to hear an _I’m glad you came_ from her, but Hanna couldn’t bring herself to say it. Her last smile was a bit forced.

\- It was no problem.

   Tom’s last smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, too. He chose not to stay and get a drink, after all, and, as he paced calmly away, Hanna didn’t find too out of that world the possibility of never seeing her father again.

\- Judging by that hug, I’d say things didn’t go so terrible.

   Hanna blinked, breaking out of a small trance, to see Mona standing at her left side. She didn’t say anything in response to that, just put her arms around the brunette with an unquestionable urgency.

\- Oh, baby – Mona’s left palm slid over the partly exposed skin of Hanna’s back. – Please, don’t let him ruin this day for you.

   Hanna couldn’t help but briefly laugh at Mona’s concern. She kissed the brunette’s left shoulder, over the lacy short sleeve of her white dress, to let her know that everything was fine.

\- I wouldn’t've given him the power to ruin absolutely anything.

\- Than what’s this for? – Mona asked, in a half-teasing tone, not moving a single muscle to step away from Hanna.

   The blonde closed her eyes to breathe her wife in. Then, she ran her hands across Mona’s back, again feeling the soft lace against the brunette’s skin. Mona smelled like every good moment Hanna had ever had in her life. She smelled like nostalgia, adventure, _freedom_. Actually, if it wasn’t so hard to assign a smell to warmth, Mona would smell like it, too.

\- I need a compensation for spending valluable seconds of my time inside an empty embrace, that’s all. 


	4. Abracadabra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one as a whole is a reference to one of the Vandermarin flashbacks in 5x03. 
> 
> Ps: it's rated M because young Hanna is exploring things on her own here, if you know what I mean.

   Hanna stepped into the bathtub and sat down with her legs close to her chest. She felt somewhat protected by the warm water that covered her almost entirely.

   Mona had just left because her mother had called saying it was time for dinner, and she had given Hanna a tight goodbye hug at the door.

\- Today you proved to me what I’ve always known – Mona had whispered just before letting Hanna go. – That a fabulous diva is closeted inside of you. It’s time for you to let her out.

   Now, not even the water seemed to wash the smell of her best friend off her. Hanna’s new clothes didn’t smell properly like new clothes anymore – and she had bought them only hours ago; they smelled like _Mona_ , and her perfume, and her hair. _Gosh, her hair!_ Hanna had spent maybe a quarter of that afternoon complimenting Mona on her hair spray, just so she could twirl a lock of Mona’s long hair on her index finger and casually smell it.

   Mona had promised she would bring a bottle of her hair spray to school the next day and give it to Hanna, but the blonde didn’t really care about the smell on its own. It was nothing without that dark hair. She didn’t care about the strawberry lip balm, too, without the full lips it was on. And she didn’t know why.

   Maybe Hanna was just impressed; after all, Mona had grown a lot during the summer. Her glasses were nowhere to be found and she had started strutting in high heels as if by magic.

   _Abracadabra._

   It was what she had whispered earlier that afternoon, almost pressed against Hanna so their reflections were both in the full length mirror in Hanna’s bedroom. The word had been followed by the cutest little giggle.

   Hanna used to feel Alison’s eyes on her, almost burning her skin, whenever she asked if she could try on one of the blonde’s dresses. Those eyes were so sfiff, they judged every inch of her skin with arched brows; that is, _when_ Alison decided to be nice enough and allow Hanna to borrow clothes from her, which rarely happened. But when it did, mostly during sleepovers, her three other best friends would look away because they knew that Hanna didn’t like to be stared at while changing clothes. It was a nice gesture but it didn’t make Hanna feel any better about herself.

   It was a totally different story with Mona. Even though the brunette was helping Hanna lose weight now, as in helping her _grow_ like she had over the summer, she had always looked at Hanna with eyes of someone who _appreciated_ her like no one else. When they were younger, Mona used to tickle her between the little folds on her belly until they fell onto the bed, and Hanna had always gladly let Mona do so, because Mona made her feel like she didn’t have folds at all.

   Mona’s gaze, earlier that afternoon, hadn’t burned Hanna’s skin; it had _warmed_ the inside of her. And now Hanna was thinking of Mona’s fingers, which had run ever so slightly over her neck, to softly push her hair aside. Mona’s voice started echoing in the back of her mind as well. _See? Everything is better with a friend._ How could someone sound that sweet?

   Hanna rested her head onto the edge of the tub. She closed her eyes and the smell of Mona’s hair spray filled her nosetrills. How could someone _smell_ that sweet?

  Not only Hanna’s heart had a fast pulse now. She crossed her legs for a moment to see if she could make the feeling subside, but it only sent a jolt of heat to the rest of her.

   Then, she heard that cute little giggle in her mind again and giggled along briefly, as she pressed her thighs together a bit more. She suppressed a whimper of pure pleasure by pursing her lips, as if she was scared of being heard. She allowed her muscles to relax a short moment later, though, placing a hand between her legs.

   Hanna was wet, and not just because of the water. She slid a forefinger tentatively along her slit and it was like Mona was there next to her, _on_ her, _in_ her. She thought of how gentle Mona’s fingers would feel between the folds that were _not_ on her belly and exhaled hard through slightly parted lips.

   She could feel Mona’s warm breath in her ear, kind of like before but in a more intense way. _Abracadabra_ , Hanna heard Mona whisper, syllable by syllable.

   And just like that, there it was. A type of magic. The best thing she had ever felt in her life.

   Hanna let out a moan that was cut off midway by her own panting. She opened her eyes and smiled. Mona had been right earlier. _Everything_ was better with a friend. Or with the memories of one.


	5. The choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another one regarding Hanna and Mona's wedding. This one takes place way before their actual wedding day, though.

   Mona was nervous when she first called Alison to ask if she could make the girl a visit. Good nervous, though; excited.

   Being back in Rosewood was certainly bittersweet. Mona had always been crazy to get out of there so she would finally be able to love Hanna without feeling guilty about it; without having to remember the hell they had all gone through every time she turned a corner. Although, walking around that little town again, years later, whether she liked it or not, made her feel incredibly nostalgic. It was there where she had fallen in love with Hanna, after all.

   Alison welcomed her with a big smile and a hug, which was still kind of weird to her, but amazing at the same time.

\- I still can’t believe you guys are getting married – the blonde slightly shook her head while holding her cup of tea on the couch beside Mona. Her smile hadn’t faded away yet.

   Hanna and Mona lived in New York, considerably far away from everyone else, so Alison, like them all, had gotten the news from the two girls over Skype a couple of weeks ago.

\- Well, then I guess we’re even because I still can’t believe you’re already a teacher – Mona glanced playfully at the girl while taking a sip of her own tea.

\- I’m still an intern, but yeah – Alison set her cup onto the coffee table. – It made sense for me as I’m sure it makes sense for you two. I mean, _lesbe_ real, marrying Hanna has been your biggest dream ever since sweater vests were your favorite fashion goods.

   Mona laughed, sure that her cheeks were ridiculously red.

\- Speaking of Hanna, why didn’t she come with you? – Alison asked in a more serious tone – Was it a work thing? She told me that her new boss is a bitch.

\- The woman is the Devil’s wife, yes, but no, I… I decided to come alone.

   Alison stayed silent, only arching a brow at her. Mona tightened the grip of both of her hands around her own cup of tea. Its warmth was her fuel to take a deep breath and start telling it all to the blonde.

\- You see, Hanna and I have this agreement. She asked me a while ago if she could choose our wedding song and keep it a secret from me until the actual moment of our first dance. She said she already had a song in mind that meant a lot to her when it came to our relationship. And of course I let her. Although only if I got to choose our made of honor and keep it a secret from her for a little bit, too. Someone who means a lot to me when it comes to our relationship. She let me and I’m here because I’ve made my choice.

   Mona looked up at Alison’s eyes and it was possible that the blonde was ever so slightly tearing up, but she wasn’t sure.

\- I want you to be our made of honor, Ali – the brunette concluded, softly, and Alison’s tears gracefully showed up inside her blue eyes.

\- Why me? – Alison asked almost in a whisper, smiling and slightly shaking her head in disbelief once again.

   Mona smiled back at the girl, feeling her chest full of nothing but certainty.

\- Because you _gave_ me her. You, with the way you were, brought us close. Believe me, we would’ve never found and comforted each other if it weren’t for old Ali – she paused for a second to smile at the irony of it all, realizing that she was tearing up as well. They had come _such_ a long and tortuous way. – Do you have any idea how strong you made us? You, Alison DiLaurentis, are the main reason I’ll soon be marrying the love of my life.

   Alison’s tears were finally streaking down her cheeks now. She put her arms around Mona before the brunette could set her half full cup of tea onto the coffee table. Mona hugged the girl back with one arm, though, and closed her eyes, relieved.

\- I was so scared you were gonna say no – she confessed, warmly.

   Alison pulled herself slowly away from Mona.

\- Why on Earth would I say no?

   Mona shrugged, finally putting down her cup of tea.

\- I thought you might not want to be reminded of who you once were. God knows I want to forget a good chunk of my past, too.

   Alison took a moment to apparently think about her next words.

\- Do you know how some people say that there’s good in evil and vice versa? Well, until a minute ago I thought my high school self had been a complete waste to society, but you just proved me wrong and I’ll be able to live endlessly more in peace with myself now. Thank you.

   Mona went for the next hug; a tight two-armed one this time.

\- You’re welcome – she slid a hand fondly across Alison’s back, feeling incredibly in peace with herself as well.

\- So, tell me something – the blonde said in a somewhat playful tone now, leaning casually against the back of the couch. – Now that I’m your guys’ made of honor, does that mean that my gift has to be the most expensive one?

   Mona said nothing in response to that, just grabbed the navy blue pillow behind her and hit Ali’s stomach with it, immensily glad that their friendship was real enough nowadays for her to do so.

   Yes, they had come a long and tortuous way, but it had been _so_ very worth it!


End file.
